Danzō Shimura (episode)
|image=Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Jutsu 1.png |english=Danzō Shimura |kanji=志村ダンゾウ |romaji=Shimura Danzō |episode=211 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=572886 |arc=Five Kage Summit (Arc) |chapters=480, 481 |boruto=No |opening song=Lovers |ending song=Freedom |japanese airdate=May 12, 2011 |english airdate=October 19, 2013 }} Synopsis Sasuke and Danzō are stabbed by each other's Chidori Sharp Spear and Wind Release: Vacuum Blade respectively. Danzō remarks that Sasuke is foolish to think he could win and attempts to use his Izanagi to reverse his injuries. However, to his shock, he is unable to use it and notices that all ten Sharingan eyes on his right arm have been sealed shut. Madara realises that Sasuke had been using genjutsu to subtly make Danzō believe that his Izanagi time had slightly increased; thus, Danzō used what he believed were just eight out of the ten eyes when in reality he had exhausted all of them. Pulling away from the Chidori Sharp Spear, Danzō's right shoulder begins to grow uncontrollably. As a tree begins to emerge, Danzō slices off his right arm completely, while Madara theorises that Danzō was unable to suppress Hashirama Senju's cells or control the Wood Release with his chakra levels being so low. Danzō removes the bandages around his head to reveal another Sharingan eye in his right eye socket, which Madara recognises as Shisui Uchiha's, the one capable of using Kotoamatsukami. Madara wonders whether Danzō would use Kotoamatsukami or Izanagi against Sasuke, although Danzō, knowing that Izanagi would render the Sharingan useless and wanting to save Kotoamatsukami to control Madara, decides to simply take Karin hostage, using her as a human shield. Karin begs Sasuke to save her while Danzō remarks that he must resort to such tactics in order to survive and strengthen the shinobi world, and that Karin would just be a means to reach that end. Sasuke tells Karin not to move; as she smiles, thinking he would save her, Sasuke pierces them both with his Chidori Sharp Spear, striking one of Danzō's vital spots. Danzō proceeds to hop across the Samurai Bridge, desperate to survive, as Sasuke merely walks behind him, smirking. Madara arrives to block Danzō's path and notifies him that he would be taking Shisui's eye now. Sasuke gasps as he recalls when Itachi was suspected of murdering his best friend Shisui and is shocked to know that Shisui's Sharingan was taken by Danzō. Meanwhile, Danzō recalls memories of the First Shinobi World War, in which he was placed in an Escort Unit consisting of Team Tobirama, Kagami Uchiha, Torifu Akimichi, and himself. He had been saved from near death by his teammate and rival Hiruzen Sarutobi, which irked him. As they were being pursued by twenty Kumo-nin, the team realised that one of them had to stay back to give the others time to escape, sacrificing their life in the process. Danzō considered offering himself up, but hesitated, due to his strong desire to live. Hiruzen offered to be the lure, earning Danzō's vexation, who protested against Hiruzen's attempts to outstage him. The team's leader, Tobirama Senju, who was the Second Hokage, berated Danzō for always competing against Hiruzen instead of working together as a team and decided to be the one who stayed back himself, as he was the oldest and wanted the younger generation to live a lengthier life. Before departing on his suicide mission, he bestowed the title of the Third Hokage to Hiruzen, telling his student to pass down the Will of Fire and to take good care of the village. Danzō tells himself that just like Hiruzen had sacrificed himself to save the village, it was time he did the same too, and decides to take Madara and Sasuke with him to the afterlife for what he perceives as the welfare of Konoha. Using his Reverse Four Symbols Sealing technique, Danzō unleashes a black sphere with the objective of drawing and sealing Madara and Sasuke's soul into his body; however, Sasuke and Madara manage to get out of the sphere's radius. As he dies, Danzō thinks back on his rivalry with Hiruzen and wonders what Hiruzen would have thought of his actions, while musing that no matter what he did, he was unable to become Hokage like he'd always wanted. Credits es:Danzō Shimura (episodio)